deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Android 18 VS Captain Marvel
Android 18 VS Captain Marvel is the upcoming 78th episode of DEATH BATTLE! It will feature the powerful blonde heroines with energy-based attacks, Android 18 from Dragon Ball Z and Captain Marvel from Marvel Comics. ''Android 18 will be voiced by Amber Lee Connors and Captain Marvel will be voiced by Terri Doty. Description Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skill to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Android 18 (*Cues: Dragon Ball Z - Android 17 & 18 Theme*) Wiz: In the age 763, peace had returned to the Earth. Unsung heroes led by the Super Saiyan Goku had saved the world from an evil galactic tyrant. Boomstick: Eveyrthing seemed pretty hunky dory, until a mysterious time traveler showed up out of nowhere with a grave warning. Wiz: In just three years time, two deadly androids would rise up and ravage the earth, all while wearing the mark of the long forgotten Red Ribbon Army. Boomstick: This sounds like it's gonna get complicated real fast. Wiz: To be brief, the Red Ribbon Army was the greatest military force ever known; even greater than the earth's entire armed forces combined. Boomstick: Until a tiny monkey child named Goku strolled through and wrecked their shit. Wiz: Dr. Gero, founder and lead scientist of the Red Ribbon Army, held a grudge against Goku for over twenty years. Like any mad scientist hellbent on revenge, the good doctor got back to doing what he did best. Boomstick: Building murder bots! Wiz: And so he designed some of his deadliest creations to date: Android 17, and Android 18. (*Cues: Dragon Ball Z - Androids Theme (Destruction Terror)*) Wiz: Though android isn't entirely accurate. 17 and 18 were actually humans once, siblings even. So that makes them cyborgs, not androids. You'd think a doctor with Gero's prestige would know the difference. I'll just chalk it up to a classic case of revenge madness. It happens to the best of us. Boomstick: Android 18's real name is Lazuli, which sounds like some sort of Italian pasta dish. No wonder she kept the name 18 after brutally murdering her maker. Wiz: Yeah, Android 18 and her brother were pretty unruly and a force to be reckoned with. Gero, even with his own cyborg body, didn't stand a chance. Boomstick: With nothing better to do, the twins set off to ravage the world as predicted. But this time, something changed. After witnessing the compassion of the heroes, including a bald, vertically challenged martial artist named Krillin, 18 had a change of heart and joined the good guys. Wiz: She even wound up starting a family with Krillin. Boomstick: Nice! Give it up for Krillin! Not only is he punching above his bracket, but he's laying pipe above it as well. Plus, 18 doesn't really age, so that's a serious win. Wiz: Android 18 is an extremely competitive fighter with numerous deadly abilities. Gero's programming stems from decades of military dominance, granting her incredible hand to hand combat skills and mechanically enhanced senses for superb situational awareness. Boomstick: And she's got the strength to back it up. This chick can embed a person straight into the side of a cliff with a single smack, or shoot explosions out of her hands. Captain Marvel Death Battle FIGHT! KO! Results Wiz: The winner is... Trivia * This is the first Death Battle since Green Arrow VS Hawkeye to be animated by Samuel "Zack" Watkins. * This battle may be to commemorate Dragon Ball Super's Universe Survival Arc (of which 18 is a major character in and is currently ongoing) and Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite, set to release this year. * This is the first DEATH BATTLE that features a Dragon Ball character against a Marvel Comics character. Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Death battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Human VS Cyborg' themed Death Battles Category:East meets West battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights animated by Zack Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Fights made for commemoration